Perderla
by ChicaLobo17
Summary: Anakin Ha perdido Todo Lo Bueno En Su Vida. ¿ahsoka formará parte de esa lista?


_**Perderla**_

 _Sus ordenes habian sido claras y precisas ocultando la gran preocupacion que tuvo al ver como su padawan peleaba con fiereza por su vida contra unas criaturas que habian tomado el control de la tripulacion._

 _Sus ojos se apagaron cuando ahsoka cayo debido a un disparo. Nunca en su vida habia estado tan aterrado y se maldecia por haber enviado a su padawan al matadero._

 _La mision era simple llevar material medico del planeta Geneosis a la estacion medica pero nadie se percato de que los clones habian sido infectados con unos parasitos extraños. A pesar que Anakin le dio las instrucciones a Ahsoka de como combartir aquella plaga parecieron llegar muy tarde._

 _Su Padawan cayo mientras el lo veia todo desde el logograma. Aquella caida y los ojos de ahsoka cerrarse movieron un monton de cosas dentro de él._

 _El sentimiento de que le habia fallado fue el primero en zarandearlo y luego le siguio el sentimiento de perdida._

 _-TENGO QUE IR A RESCATARLA!- exclamo Anakin enfurecido mientras se giraba para irse, sin embargo una mano se posicionó en su hombro evitando que se marchara, Anakin ladeo un poco el rostro para ver a Obi Wan Kenobi._

 _-Estamos muy lejos de ella y ya contatamos a Fisto, el se encargara - hablo pacientemente._

 _-Las padawan estaran bien maestro skywalker - hablo luminara seriamente._

 _-A tu padawan no le dispararon con permiso - gruño Anakin friamente mientras se liberaba del agarre de Obi Wan Kenobi y salia del salon de estrategias._

 _La paciencia no era lo suyo pero tendria que esperar a estar mas cerca de la estacion medica._

 _"Resiste Ahsoka" penso mirando por la ventana de la nave._

 _(...)_

 _La mision habia salido mal. La culpabilidad crecia en su corazón, se sentia impotente por varias razones, entre ellas no haber podido ayudarla, comprendia que para un jedi no eran permitido tener lazos._

 _Pero aquellos ojos azules le habian ganado su cariño e inclusive su amor, aunque el no lo demostrara, eran tan iguales pero a la vez tan distintos. Ella habia sido su apoyo cuando dejo ir a su primer amor, la senadora Amidala. A pesar de haberla amado con intensidad, de a poco se fue apagando al punto que dejo que sus caminos se separaran dejando los bonitos recuerdos que tuvo con Padme._

 _Ahora sentia que perdia de nuevo. Perdia de nuevo la sonrisa y risa, la felicidad entremezclada con la hiperactividad de Ahsoka. Habia pasado solo tres dias del incidente y aun le sabia mal la boca._

 _-Maestro Skywalker deberia descansar - señalo El maestro Fisto entrando a la habitacion, Anakin se levanto de su silla, nego con la cabeza. A pesar de haber regresado de una mision de alto riesgo, apenas podia mantenerse de pie pero eso era lo menos que le importaba. Solo le interesaba que Ahsoka Tano despertara._

 _-Maestro Fisto estoy bien, solo me preocupa que mi padawan aun no despierte- hablo seriamente Skywalker._

 _-Su cuerpo aun necesita descansar, fue una situacion de alto riesgo... como sabra, ella puso su vida al limite por las demas y eso se agradece - hablo seriamente Fisto. Aunque aquello no le daba ningun consuelo a Anakin._

 _-Lo se, es muy testaruda_

 _-Igual que su maestro- murmuro Fisto logrando que Anakin dejara de mirarlo y se enfocara en Ahsoka._

 _-Lo dudo - solto seriamente Anakin._

 _-Como digas. Nos vemos luego - dijo Fisto. Skywalker asintio dejandolo ir._

 _(...)_

 _Los dias pasaron y Ahsoka aun no abria sus hermosos ojos, el maestro Fisto pasaba unos momentos en la habitacion para hablar con Skywalker, le habia tratado de dar animos y fe que su Padawan abriria sus ojos pero todo eso se estaba llendo por el caño, sentia por el enlace mental que ambos tenian que ella se estaba llendo._

 _Era hora de partir y el no lo estaba aceptando, sentia que estaba atrapado en algun recuerdo lejano, donde su madre murio en sus brazos, gastando su último aliento, diciendole que lo amaba y que estaba orgulloso de él. Aquel momento fue cuando perdio a la persona que mas amaba._

 _Y ahora estaba pasando por lo mismo. Su padawan era todo para el, era mas que una simple aprendiz, sabia que sus sentimientos eran malignos y que no deberia tenerlos pero... verla en la camilla sin moverse ni molestarle provoco que todos sus sentimientos fueran empujados hacia afuera._

 _Sus dedos cosquilleaban por tomar la mano de Ahsoka pero el maestro Fisto o los clones pasaban a diario en la habitación y podrian verlo e incluso decirle al consejo, sin embargo eso le valio a Anakin._

 _Miro para todos lados comprobando que no habia nadie en la concurrida habitacion. Se sento al lado de la camilla de Ahsoka._

 _-Vamos sabionda... aun te queda mucho por ver. - la verdad es que Anakin no encontraba las palabras justas que queria decirle a la muchacha, en realidad no sabia como decirlas en voz alta. Siempre habia sido un tipo muy serio, tosco y alocado con respecto a las misiones, sin embargo ahora no sabia que hacer._

 _Luminara le habia dicho si estaba listo para dejar ir a su padawan cuando fuera el momento y no supo responder, ahora se daba cuenta que no estaba listo para dejar que Ahsoka partiera._

 _-Sabes tal vez no le he dicho esto a nadie... pero perdi a mi madre y me cuesta un mundo dejar a las personas partir... tengo miedo a perder lo que mas quiero -Anakin tomo la mano de Ahsoka - y no te quiero perder sabionda. Aun tengo muchas cosas que decirte, enseñarte. Yo...- Anakin se mordio los labios meditando lo que iba a decirle. Suspiro y continuo - por favor Ahsoka. Nunca he sido bueno abriendo mi corazon pero tu... pequeñaja haz hablandado mi escudo. Haz entrado en mi piel - Anakin comenzo a hacer circulos en la mano de ahsoka - Por favor chulita, despierta, aun no es tu hora de partir... no me abandones. - hablo Anakin con voz rota mientrss apoyaba su cabeza en la camilla. -Te quiero Chulita_

 _Sabia que estaba cometindo una falta al demostrar sus sentimientos pero Ahsoka lo valía. Su lazo con su padawan jamas habia sido normal ni tradicional, siempre se trataban de mejores amigos pero de mejores amigos la barrera ya se habia sobrepasado. La queria mas alla de una amiga con la cual contar._

 _-Yo tampoco quiero irme ... skywito. Jamas te abandonare Anakin - hablo una voz rasposa y debil haciendo que su maestro levantara la cabeza, sin poder evitarlo se inclino y beso suavemente la frente de ahsoka mientras trataba de controlar los miles de sentimientos que florecian en su interior. -Yo tambien te quiero_

 _Se separo para ver a Ahsoka sonrojada. Una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios mientras acomodaba la frazada que cubria a su padawan._

 _-Lo se... ahora nos queda mucho por recorrer_


End file.
